jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Komentarz na blogu:Misza 07/Coś, czego pragnę/@comment-24648735-20161005195359
Nie spodziewałem się nexta już dziś, zwłaszcza, że wydarzyła się dziś w naszej klasie tragedia... Ale do rzeczy: Przez ostatnie nexty byłem ciekawy, gdzie są Svart i Luna. Cóż - jedna sprawa się wyjaśniła, druga - not exactly :P Dialog Ady, Anji i ekscentrycznej smoczycy wodnika morskiego był całkiem zgrabnie napisany: takie starcie ideałów oraz wpleciona ironia smoczycy przeplatana poważnym podejściem Ady stworzyły całkiem niezły fragmencik ;) Jednak tym, na co - jak sądzę - wiele osób czekało, był dialog Alyss - OGSSiL, w którym rubinowa Smoczyca pokazała (po lekkiej perswazji ze strony pewnych tam obecnych), że jest Smokiem, a nie smokiem (taaaa... komantarze w formie głosowej też nie byłyby najlepsze :/) And now, without further ado, let's hit the classic: "Nie jest to żadne złudzenie, ani iluzja Aury" - a skąd mam wiedzieć, że tan napis też nie jest iluzją? (dun dun duuuun) "Znacie to uczucie, kiedy satysfakcja miesza się z bólem i poczuciem winy" - yyyyyy... tak :D "Na szczęście nie byłam na tyle głupia, żeby całą winę zwalać na siebie" - Ada; a chwilę później: "Jeśli ktokolwiek tu zawalił, to ja!" - Anja & "Tylko ja tutaj mogłem zawieść" - Svart; czy Ada właśnie obraziła Alfę i alfę? (ad.: kolejne słowo do kolekcji audio: poza smok i Smok, mamy alfa i Alfa :D) "To po co przyszłaś? - znowu spojrzałam na Anję" - nie ma to jak dostać odpowiedź dopiero po zapytaniu się 6 razy prawie o to samo xD "Jeśli samo nie wyjdzie po rozmowie, zahipnotyzuję ją, zmuszę do powiedzenia prawdy, a jeśli się okaże, że nie jest, rozkażę, żeby zapamiętała to jako utratę przytomnośc" - jak mówi smocze przysłowie: wszystko wyjdzie w locie (#konkursnaccpwik) "I tak twoje aktualne tempo pracy jest PORAŻAJĄCE, a nam zostało raptem piętnaście smoków" - no, jako że w czasie leczenia tej morskiej było chyba ponad 40, to szamani spokojnie se poradzą w kilka minutek ;) "Czuję się jakbym była na przesłuchaniu" - a gdzie jesteś? na herbatce u cioci? "Aura słyszy" - wow, niesamowite (i właśnie dlatego nie można wyrywać części zdań z kontekstu :P) "Woah. Świeeetnie kłamiesz" - i takie: "O, dziękuję ^^ Zaraz, wait, what?" "zdecydowanie dało się zauważyć, że Yue jest bardziej inteligentna niż Gara i Jagoda. Szybciej znajdowała szczegóły i kojarzyła ze sobą fakty. Przynajmniej szybciej niż ludzie, rzecz jasna" - szybciej niż ludzie powiadasz? (nierealne do potęgi terorie spiskowe o ewentualnych daaaaaaaalekich Smoczych przodkach Yue oficjanie się rozpoczynają (not mine of course :D)) "-Podejrzewamy, że jesteś Smokiem. -No jasne, że jestem smokiem. Górskim rubinu konkretniej" - czemu? czemu każecie mi pisać o tych audiobookach? to się nudne robi :P "A, nawiasem mówiąc popracuj nad zaporami mentalnymi. Są tak słabe, jakbyś przyczepiła gdzieś sznur, na tym rozwiesiła trochę słomy i dziwiła się, że złodziej się dostał" - czy ktoś przypadkiem nie wspominał o budowaniu labiryntu w zgłoszeniu? :P "Ale gdyby nie ja, więcej smoków byłoby teraz martwych! W końcu to ja zniszczyłam gwizdek, prawda? Coś mi się chyba za to należy" - pomyślmy: nie było hipnozy, przyjęci cię do drużyny, dali jaskinię... Liczy się to jako coś? "dołączyła do jednego klucza górskich. Stały tam cztery rubinu i pięć lapisu" - z czego jeden okaże się być Albinem xD (ba dum tssss... #kiepskieżarty) "Jedzenie musisz odłożyć na później. Anja ci chyba wszystkiego nie zje. Musisz iść ze mną" - e, Anja nie - prędzej Hyacinthino zje te ryby ;) "Poza tym WCALE nie jesteśmy parą" - jeszcze... (Hyacmisz do boju ^^) "Kiedy jesteście w grupie, kiedy uczycie się działać w grupie, osiągacie efekty... Jesteście nie do powstrzymania i nie do zniszczenia, jak ta sterta kamieni" - a jakby zrobić zaporę myślową na wzór tych kamyków, to też była by niezniszczalna? "Byłeś najlepszym tatą jakiego tylko mogłam sobie wymarzyć" - martwi mnie tu użycie czasu przeszłego... "coś robiłam i ogarniało mnie takie uczucie „to już się działo, ja już to robiłam, gdzieś już to widziałam”" - identyczne odczucia mam ja, tylko nic nie mogę wtedy zmienić, a wszystko dzieje się zgodnie z wizją "think positive" - jako, że jutro piszę rozprawkę po angielsku, to myślę, że są to dość adekwatne słowa :) "dzięki specjalnemu, rocznicowemu nexcikowi już w weekend będzie upragniony przez was moment" - 2 nexty na tydzień, WOW, szybciej niż pendolino xD No, recenzja jest, teraz tylko przepowednie i kuniec Jako, że ma się wydarzyć coś, co nie będzie przez nikogo przewidziane, co znaczy tylko jedno: można pisać irracjonalnie i jest szansa, że coś się ugra :D Zatem wszystkie rzeczy, które mogłyby mieć sens to: bitwa, bunt Alyss, Hyacmisz, wejście Smoka (Albin), Naomi, ten zły Smok od Naomi, konfrontacja Jandry z jej byłymi uczennicami, była klasa w konfrontacji ze smokami, perspektywa Akiego, śmierć kogoś dość ważnego (+bonus do dokładności: ktoś z tego nexta) (reszta do ewentualnego uzupełnienia) (uwaga: z podanych należy wybrać sobie tylko te zgodne z prawdą, jako że wszystkie razem raczej się nie zdarzą)